


Microphone

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley Rose was not the type of girl to believe in things like <i>love at first sight</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microphone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Marley Rose was not the type of girl to believe in things like _love at first sight_. After all, her mom said that her parents fell in love at first sight and look how that all ended up.

No, even though she was a dreamer and could spend a lot of time with her head in the clouds, she was still a bit more grounded than most girls.

However, the first time she saw an empty stage with nothing but a microphone stand, she knew that she would never be the same again. She wanted that microphone and she wanted to be on a stage like that, singing her heart out.

Marley had been a singer from the time she could talk, but nothing had ever pulled to her like this stage did. It was nothing fancy, just a simple stage set up at a small county fair for unknown singers in the area to have a little fun when there weren’t any other acts being performed around them. The sign over the back of the stage advertised that the best voice would win a state of the art – for the time – karaoke machine and professional microphone and stand to go with it.

Eleven year old Marley wanted that prize more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

She didn’t know what gave her the courage to fight through her shy nature and add her name to the list of hopeful performers, but she made her shaky hand grasp the pen and carefully write her name. She also wrote her mother’s name below hers because she knew that it was a good thing to make sure people she didn’t know were aware that she had a parent who paid attention to what she was doing. Her mother, she knew, would be happy that Marley had gathered up her courage to enter the contest.

According to the man in charge, her name wouldn’t come up for some time, possibly not until the next day, but Marley didn’t let that discourage her. 

The next day, Marley wandered around the fair with quite a lot of nervous tension dogging her steps. What had she been thinking? She was a kid and most of the people she had seen competing the evening before were adults who probably knew a lot more about what they were doing than she did.

When her name was called, she experienced a moment of panic and could feel her entire body shaking. She took the stage and stood in front of that microphone, trying to keep the panic at bay. She was suddenly afraid of opening her mouth, but when she looked out over the gathering on-lookers, she saw her mom sitting there with the biggest smile she had ever seen.

Marley took a deep breath, and then another. The anxiety started to fade away and the joy she always felt when singing began to build up to take its place. She took the microphone in her hand and started to sing.

Later, she wouldn’t be able to remember just what songs she had sung. What she would always remember is the happiness on her mother’s face – and the politeness of the man that carried her prize out to their car.

Through the years where they would have to move and change up everything because of jobs or being poor, home was never exactly home until the living room got arranged just right and they got their first sight of the karaoke machine and microphone stand waiting for Marley to make magic with it from its corner.


End file.
